Coolio
Coolio (1963 - ) A.K.A. "Artis Leon Ivey Jr." Rapper Film Deaths * Judgment Day (Video, 1999) [Luther/Lucifer]: Shot repeatedly in a shootout with Ice-T; he dies while being questioned. * China Strike Force'' (2000) [Coolio]: A car on a glass roof finally crashes down and crushes Coolio, causing him to fall through the glass window panel to his death. * ''The Convent (Video, 2000) [Officer Starkey]: Killed by one of the demonically possessed students (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end). *''Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth'' (2000) [Administrator Formerly Known as Principal]: Electrocuted when he gets knocked into his hot tub during a confrontation with the killer. (Played for comedic effect.) *''Submerged (Video, 2000)'' [Jeff Cort]: Killed in a shootout on board the plane (my memory is vague but I recall he died at the end) *''Stealing Candy (Video, 2003)'' [Brad Vorman]: Shot repeatedly by Alex McArthur after being stabbed in the back with a pitchfork by Jenya Lano then hit by a van. *''Dracula 3000 (Video, 2004)'' [187]: Bitten on the throat and drained of blood by Langley Kirkwood; he later returns as a vampire, and is stabbed in the heart with a broken wooden pool cue by Tommy 'Tiny' Lister. (Thanks to Eric) *'A Wonderful Night in Split (2004) '(Ta Divna Splitska Noc) Frankie: Commits suicide by shooting himself in mouth TV Deaths *''Charmed: Marry-Go-Round (2002) Demon:'' Died four times in the episode, 1)Impaled when Rose McGowan orbed a sword into his stomach, 2)Hit with a fireball by Julian McMahon, 3)Blown up by Holly Marie Combs's Molecular Combustion, 4)Hit with a fireball by Julian McMahon so his ashes can be buried in the ground. *''Red Water (2003 TV movie) ''[Ice]: Devoured by the bull shark whilst shooting at it during a struggle in the water (having been knocked into the river). *''Pterodactyl (2005 TV movie)'' [Capt. Bergen]: Killed by one of the Pterodactyls as he is locking a missile onto it. *''Gravity Falls: Headhunters ''(2012; animated) ''Coolio'': Is decapitated by Kristen Schaal and is later melted by the fireplace. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Musicians Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1963 Births Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by monster attack Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by magic Category:Reality show participants Category:People who died in the Charmedverse Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Dracula Cast Members Category:Disney Stars Category:People who died in a Dracula film Category:Duckman cast members Category:Leprechaun Cast Members Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Futurama cast members Category:Rappers Category:Legends Category:Charmed cast members Category:Deaths in Charmed